


And Just Forget The World

by WhiteClifford



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteClifford/pseuds/WhiteClifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um, basically just my attempts at a bit of fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Just Forget The World

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, it's short, more like drabble than anything else, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless.
> 
> Tumblr: stripedandbowtied

“You okay, Haz?” Louis asked Harry as he walked into the kitchen of the flat they shared.

Harry looked up at him, a little surprised. “Yeah, why?” he asked.

Louis just shrugged. “You seem a bit off is all.”

“Thanks.” Harry said sarcastically, though he’d known what his boyfriend meant.

“Awwh, come on Haz,” Louis said, getting up from his spot at the kitchen table to press his lips to his boyfriend’s, and then lift his hand to Harry’s forehead, smoothing back some of his curls slow enough to use his hand to see if Harry had a fever.

Harry ducked away and fixed his hair hastily. “I’m fine, Lou.”

“You’d better be. I have to go out with Eleanor, and I don’t want you dead when I get back,” Louis said, and Harry couldn’t decide if he was being serious or not.

Harry made a face at that, trying to mask just how much it bothered him when Louis spent time with Eleanor. When Louis spent time with anyone who wasn’t him, really. 

Louis glanced at the kitchen clock, missing Harry’s reaction. “I’m already late. Call me if you need anything, okay, Haz? Be sure to eat. Have some orange juice. Full of vitamin C.”

“I’m not even sick and you’re treating me like I’m dying, Lou.” Harry stepped forward to give Louis a short kiss. “Hurry back to me.”

“Always,” Louis grinned before snatching a jacket off of a nearby chair, Harry’s jacket, much to Harry’s secret pleasure, and his keys. He headed out the door, only pausing to hesitate in the doorway. “You’d tell me if there was something wrong, right?”

“Of course. Now go, the sooner you leave the sooner you can get back to me,” Harry smiled. 

Louis nodded, calling out an, “I love you,” as he left.

Once Louis had gone, Harry found himself not taking Louis’s advice, and simply laying on the couch, a DVD of some old television series playing in the background. It was beginning to get cold, so he pulled the blanket from the top of the couch over himself, deciding to check the thermostat later. But for now, he really couldn’t be bothered, shivering lightly despite the thick blanket. 

He wasn’t sure if he’d drifted off at some point or if he’d really been watching that TV series for however long Louis had been gone. He was leaning towards the former. 

“Honey, I’m home.” Louis said jokingly, smiling as he entered the flat.

Harry flinched at the noise, he was beginning to get a headache. “Hey, Lou. Have fun?”

Louis headed into the living room, taking off Harry’s jacket and leaving it on the back of the sofa. “Not as much as I would have had here with you. It’s so hot in here, how are you not, like, naked or something?”

Harry looked at him like he was insane, which he usually was. “Are you kidding? It’s freezing in here.”

Louis put his hand to Harry’s forehead, his face twisted with concern. “Definitely a fever. Let’s get you to your room, and then maybe some water and paracetamol.”

“I’m fine, Louis,” Harry protested weakly.

“Then humor me,” Louis said with a straight face, pulling Harry up and keeping an arm around his waist as they went to their room. He tucked Harry in and left to get a paracetamol tablet, glass of juice, and the thermometer.

“Honestly.”

“If your temperature is normal, then I’ll leave you alone, how about that?” Louis offered, and Harry just rolled his eyes and nodded, accepting the thermometer.

“102 degrees?” Louis said, both incredulous and concerned. He handed Harry the tablet, and this time, Harry didn’t refuse, just swallowing it along with a few mouthfuls of juice. Louis got up to do something-- maybe give management a call, they had that interview later, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. 

“Don’t leave me,” Harry pleaded, and Louis laughed a little, but he stayed anyway, crawling into bed under the covers beside Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close so their bodies lined up completely, and Harry sighed in contentment.

“I have to go do things, Haz,” Louis started to pull away, but he was stopped by the look Harry turned around to give him. “Fine,” he sighed a little dramatically, but he smiled when he curled back around Harry.

~~~

Neither of them remembered drifting off, but when Louis awoke a few hours later, Harry was sound asleep in his arms. He reached on hand up to check Harry’s temperature, relieved that it seemed to be going down, though he was still sweating with the combined heat of Harry and the thick blanket. He didn’t want to move, though, still content with where he was. He pressed a few kisses to the back of Harry’s neck, hoping he didn’t wake him. “I love you,” he murmured, closing his eyes just to enjoy the time he had to lay next to Harry, without having to care what the world thought.


End file.
